Brandon Stark (Sohn Rickards)
4 5 7 |Erwähnt in ="Der Winter naht" "Lord Schnee" "Gewinn oder stirb" "Der Erste seines Namens" "Die Gerechtigkeit der Königin" |Status =Verstorben |Gestorben =281 n. A. E., Königsmund |Todesursache =Strangulierte sich selbst durch eine Konstruktion von Aerys II. Targaryen |Kultur =Nordmänner |Herkunft =Winterfell |Fraktion =Haus Stark |Religion =Die alten Götter des Waldes |Familie = / Schwägerin {Jon Arryn} - Schwager {Lysa Arryn} - Schwägerin Jon Schnee - Neffe {Robb Stark} - Neffe Sansa Stark - Nichte Arya Stark - Nichte Bran Stark - Neffe {Rickon Stark} - Neffe Robin Arryn - Neffe|Familie}} |Dargestellt von = Unbekannt |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Brandon Stark, Sohn Rickards) }} Brandon Stark (im Original: Brandon Stark) ist ein Charakter der nicht in der Serie Game of Thrones auftritt. Er ist bereits vor den Ereignissen der Serie verstorben und wird in der ersten, vierten, fünften und siebten Staffel erwähnt. Ursprünglich war geplant, den Charakter während einer Rückblende in der ersten Staffel auftreten zu lassen, aber die Szene wurde aus Zeitgründen wieder entfernt. In der Serie Biographie Brandon Stark war der älteste Sohn von Rickard Stark und der Erbe von Winterfell. Er war der ältere Bruder von Eddard, Lyanna und Benjen. Brandon wurde mit Catelyn Tully von Schnellwasser verlobt. Um die Hand von Catelyn zu gewinnen, wurde Brandon von Petyr Baelish zum Duell herausgefordert. Brandon gewann mit Leichtigkeit und verletzte Baelish dabei schwer, indem er ihn vom Nabel bis zum Schlüsselbein aufschlitzte. Er ließ ihn nur am Leben, weil Catelyn Brandon darum anflehte. Nachdem seine Schwester Lyanna von Rhaegar Targaryen entführt wurde, reiste er wutentbrannt nach Königsmund , um sie zurückzufordern. Da er auch Rhaegars Tod verlangte, ließ König Aerys II. Targaryen ihn verhaften und forderte seinen Vater auf, sich für Brandon zu Verantworten. Bei einem Urteil durch Kampf, wählte Aerys Feuer als seinen Kämpfer und ließ Rickard lebendig verbrennen. Brandon wurde ein Band um den Hals gelegt, dass an einer Vorrichtung festgebunden war und ein Schwert wurde knapp außerhalb seiner Reichweite platziert. Bei dem Versuch das Schwert zu ergreifen und seinen Vater zu retten, erwürgte sich Brandon selbst. Als sein Bruder Eddard ebenfalls festgenommen werden sollte, rief dieser die Banner der Starks zusammen und löste gemeinsam mit Robert Baratheon und Jon Arryn Roberts Rebellion, als Antwort auf die Hinrichtungen, aus. Staffel 1 Während Ned Stark den Roten Bergfried als neue Hand des Königs betritt und sich auf dem Weg zum Kleinen Rat macht, trifft er auf Jaime Lennister im Thronsaal, wo dieser ihm von Brandons Ermordung erzählt und wie keiner der anwesenden 500 Rittern ein Wort gegen die brutalen Hinrichtungen gesagt hat. Jaime erinnert sich an Aerys Ermordung und dass er dabei an Brandon und Rickard gedacht hat und dabei Gerechtigkeit verspürte. Eddard ist jedoch davon überzeugt, dass Jaime nur aus Eigennutz zum Königsmörder wurde und es nichts mit seinem Bruder zu tun hatte. Beim Kleinen Rat angekommen spricht Petyr Baelish ihn auf seine Frau Catelyn an und Ned erinnert ihn an seine Begegnung mit Brandon und der Narbe, die er noch heute, wegen dem Fehler Brandon Herauszufordern, trägt. Staffel 4 Bei einem Abendessen unterhält sich Brandons Nichte Sansa Stark mit ihrer Tante Lysa. Dabei wird Lysa eifersüchtig und verlangt zu wissen, ob Sansa eine Affäre mit ihrem neuen Gemahl Petyr hat. Lysa erinnert sich wütend daran, dass Petyr in Catelyn verliebt war, aber diese nur Augen für den, in Lysas Augen, arroganten und grausamen Brandon hatte und das nur wegen dessen gutem Aussehen. Sie verabscheut ihre Schwester dafür, Brandon weiterhin geliebt zu haben, obwohl dieser Petyr beinahe umgebracht hatte. Staffel 5 Barristan Selmy erzählt Daenerys Targaryen von der Grausamkeit ihres Vaters und dass dieser Väter vor den Augen ihrer Söhne ermorden ließ, was letztendlich zur Rebellion führte, die die Targaryen alles gekostet hat. Auch Tyrion Lennister spielt später auf die Ermordung von Brandon an, als er über die Machtverhältnisse in Westeros spricht und das Haus Stark dank ihrer beiden grausamen Väter so gut wie ausgelöscht ist. Staffel 7 Bei der ersten Begegnung zwischen Brandons Neffen Jon Schnee und Daenerys wirft dieser ihr vor, dass sie sich nicht auf den Treueschwur des letzten Stark Königs Torrhen Stark berufen kann, aufgrund der Verbrennung von Brandon und Rickard. Daenerys bittet im Namen von Haus Targaryen um Vergebung für die Verbrechen an den Starks durch ihren Vater und bittet darum, dass dessen Verbrechen nicht seiner Tochter zu lasten gelegt werden. Auftritte In den Büchern Biographie Brandon Stark, Sohn von Rickard Stark, war der Erbe von Winterfell und ältester Bruder von Eddard, Lyanna und Benjen. Brandon wurde schon vor Eddard mit Catelyn Tully verlobt. Nachdem seine Schwester Lyanna von Rhaegar Targaryen entführt wurde, reisten sein Vater Rickard und er nach Königsmund um Lyanna zurückzufordern. König Aerys II. Targaryen ließ beide als Verräter hinrichten, was schließlich zu Roberts Rebellion führte. Frühes Leben Brandon wurde als junger Mann in Hüglingen mit Lord Dustin, dem Vater von Willam Dustin, ausgebildet, aber er verbrachte seine Zeit am liebsten mit Reiten in den Bachlande. Brandon und seine Schwester Lyanna liebten es zu reiten; Willams Witwe, Lady Barbra Dustin, vergleichte sie mit "ein paar Zentauren". Brandon genoss es auch mit seinem Schwert zu üben, welches er liebte. In seiner Jugend nahm er die Jungfräulichkeit von Barbra, die von ihm betört wurde. Er wurde schließlich Catelyn Tully von Schnellwasser, die erst zwölf war, versprochen. Barbra behauptete, dass Brandon Catelyn niemals heiraten wollte und dass ihre Hochzeit nur von seinem Vater, Rickard arrangiert wurde. Brandon war beim Turnier in Harrenhal im Jahr 281 n. A. E. anwesend. Nachdem Brandons Schwester Lyanna Howland Reet fand, der von drei jungen Knappen schikaniert wurde, brachte sie den verletzten Mann zu seinem Zelt, verband seine Wunden und führte den Gast zu ihren Brüdern: Eddard ("der ruhige Wolf" genannt), Benjen ("der junge Welpe") und Brandon ("der wilde Wolf"), der Anführer des Rudels. Lyanna lud Reet ein, mit ihrer Familie am Tag vor dem Turnier zusammen zu feiern. Er willigte ein und aß am selben Tisch wie die Starks. Während des Festes fragte Brandon Ashara Dayne, ob sie mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Eddard tanze würde, da dieser zu schüchtern war, um sie selbst zu fragen. Später trug sich Brandon in die Liste zum Turnier ein und wurde von Rhaegar Targaryen vom Sattel geworfen. thumb|300px|Brandon versucht seinen Vater zu retten. Als die Verlobung zwischen Catelyn und Brandon bekannt gegeben wurde, forderte Petyr Baelish, ein Mündel ihres Vaters, Brandon zu einem Zweikampf um ihr Hand heraus. Das Duell wurde im Burghof von Schnellwasser ausgetragen. Brandon gewann mit Leichtigkeit, aber tötete Petyr Baelish auf Bitte von Catelyn nicht. Nach der Niederlage verließ Petyr Schnellwasser, aber er versprach eines Tages zurückzukommen. Tod und Bestattung Von Schnellwasser aus reiste Brandon zu seinem vom Vater organisierten Junggesellenabschied. Die Gesellschaft war auf dem Weg zurück nach Schnellwasser, damit Brandon Catelyn heiraten konnte, als dieser eine Nachricht erhielt über Lyannas Entführung durch Prinz Rhaegar. Brandon, zusammen mit seinen Knappen Ethan Glauer, Kyle Rois, Elbert Arryn und Jeffory Mallister ritt sofort nach Königsmund, während Hoster Tully erzürnt über diese rasche Aktion war. Beim Einritt in den roten Bergfried, rief Brandon zu Rhaegar "Komm her und stirb!". Rhaegar war aber nicht da, um sich der Herausforderung zu stellen. Daraufhin wurden sie von König Aerys II. Targaryen verhaftet und wegen versuchten Mordes an Rhaegar angeklagt. Ihre Väter wurden zu Gericht bestellt, um sich gegen die Anklage zu verteidigen. Brandon musste schließlich mitansehen, wie sein Vater in seiner eigenen Rüstung lebendig gekocht wurde. Er selbst wurde mit einem Lederband um den Hals und einem Langschwert außerhalb seiner Reichweite gebunden. Er erwürgte sich selbst bei dem Versuch, das Schwert zu erreichen und seinen Vater zu retten. Zu dieser Zeit war er zwanzig Jahre alt. thumb|300px|Brandon muss zusehen wie sein Vater verbrannt wird. Brandon wurde in der Krypta unter Winterfell begraben. Bran Stark, Sohn von Eddard, stellte fest, dass nur die Könige und Herren von Winterfell Statuen zu ihren Gräbern hatten, nicht ihre Familienmitglieder, aber Eddard wollte, um seine geliebten Geschwistern zu ehren, dennoch Statuen für diese errichten lassen. Eddard benannte seinen Sohn Bran, Kurzform für Brandon, nach seinem Bruder. Trivia * Ursprünglich war geplant, den Charakter während einer Rückblende in der ersten Staffel auftreten zu lassen, aber die Szene wurde aus Zeitgründen wieder entfernt. * In der Episode "Die Gerechtigkeit der Königin" erwähnt Jon Schnee, dass sowohl sein Großvater und sein Onkel verbrannt wurden. Dies widerspricht der Buchversion, wurde in der Serie aber nie vorher nie ausdrücklich erwähnt. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Brandon Stark (son of Rickard) fr:Brandon Stark (fils de Rickard) nl:Brandon Stark ru:Брандон Старк (сын Рикарда) Brandon, Stark Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden)